Ecocomics FF VII Style
by TsuzukixHisoka
Summary: Yes, another economics assignment...but it's all I seem to do laltely. Nothing wrong with spicing it up, no? Enjoy!


Consumer Decision Making

By Jessie Everingham and Amanda Mirek

_Open on a screen of a video game screen, Dirge of Cerberus. Back up to reveal Tifaplaying the game._

**Tifa SB#1**

私の神おお！ ビンセントはとてもあついです！ _-fangirls-_

_Enter Reno_

**Reno SB#1**

Uh…Not really. But you go ahead and think so.

_**Tifa **continues playing the game, obsessively_

**Reno SB#1**

**-**_waves hand in front of Tifa's face until she turns to face him- _Uh, Tifa…How long have you been playing this game?

**Tifa SB#1**

I have been playing for 100 hours! I fit it into a single weekend!

**Reno SB#1**

That is the mark of a true gamer considering there is only a total of _-pause- _ 70 hours between the end of school on Friday and the beginning of school on Monday.

**Tifa SB#1**

**-**_Oblivious to Reno's teasing- _I know! -_Turns back to video game- _NO VINCENT! DON'T DIE!

**Reno **_flops onto couch and grumbles about Vincent. Suddenly the PS2 explodes. **Tifa **stares at the blank television screen with a look of shock on her face. **Reno **stifles a laugh._

**Tifa SB#2**

_NOOOOOOOO…_

**Reno SB#2**

_**: -**still suppressing laughter-_I suppose it has taken his place…

**Tifa SB#2**

…OOOOOOOOOOO…

**Reno SB#2**

Shut up Tifa! It's just a gaming system.

**Tifa SB#2**

…OOOOOOOOO! -_breathes in deep and "dies"-_

**Reno: -**_stares at **Tifa** briefly- _I suppose we'll be needing to get you a new PlayStation.

**Tifa SB#2**

**-**_sits up and smiles- _Yay! This one was kind of…not good anyway!

**Reno SB#2**

Ya think?

_A sign appears with "Consumer Decision Making…with Reno and Tifa Tifa and Reno Reno and Tifa"_

**Narrator**

Welcome to our show! Great to see you again! How _are _the kids? This week on _Empty Spot in Programming so We Play Random Documentaries Theater _we show the how the consumer type of rabid fan girl…or Oy-tay-koo..

**Reno and Tifa**

IT'S OH-TA-KU!

**Narrator**

…Otaku. Let's observe…

_Shot on **Reno **and **Tifa **in living room._

**Reno SB#3**

Well, Tifa. Do you have the warranty for the Playstation? -_**Tifa **wrinkles nose in confusion- _Uh…The paper that says they will refund the product if the product breaks for some random unknown reason.

_**Tifa's **eyes widen as she reaches into her shirt and pulls out paper after paper after paper after paper._

**Reno SB#3**

Huh, Interesting. What all do you have in there?

**Tifa SB#3**

**-**_still searching- _Not it…not it…not it…not it…not it…_ -Finally she removes a wrinkled up piece of paper, the warranty. She unwrinkles it and smoothes it out on her lap. _Warranty! _She holds it up for **Reno **to inspect- _Here!

_**Reno **takes paper but still continues to stare at **Tifa.**_

**Tifa SB#3**

Read the warrenty…-_**Reno **ignores her-…_warrenty...-_**Reno **still ignores her-…_RENO! EYES UP HERE!

**Reno SB#3**

**-**_looks at paper in hands- _Alright already…sheesh Tifa…You'd think if you wanted nobody to look…

**Tifa SB#3**

I have no pockets! It's convenient, not an invitation!

**Reno SB#3**

No wonder they are so big…

_**Tifa **crawls over to busted PS2 and strokes it, moaning Vincent's name woefully._

**Reno SB#3**

**-**_lowers paper- _How old is this warrenty, Tif?

**Tifa SB#3**

I got it when Zack gave me the playstation!

**Reno SB#4**

**-**_narrows eyes- _Well, it's void. You need a completely new system.

**Tifa SB#4**

Ooooh…-_pauses, smiles, squeals- _We get to go to the mall!

**Reno SB#4**

What?

**Tifa SB#4**

私たちはモール街に行く必要があります！ 私は今新しいシステム...を入手する必要があります！ もしビンセントに会うことができなければ、私は死にます！ 彼は美しいです！

**Reno SB#4**

Why do I need to go? I don't have anything to do with…

**Tifa SB#4**

**-**_Smiles innocently- _Got your keys?

**Reno SB#4**

I have better things to do than go shopping with some girl!

**Tifa SB#4**

Like what? Look at girls!

**Reno SB#4**

Something like that…

**Tifa SB#4**

But I need help! Plus, I don't have a car! Yellow is soooooo fashionable!

**Reno SB#4**

How'd you know my car was yellow?

**Tifa SB#4**

**-**_Hesitantly- _Oh! Well, do you remember the time your car was missing for a few

days?

**Reno SB#4**

It was weeks…

**Tifa SB#4**

Yeah well…Ignore that! Back on topic! Look in here! -_Throws magazine at **Reno-**_

**Reno SB#5**

What about my ca…-_magazine hits face- _Why must I look in here?

**Tifa SB#5**

**-**_seriously- _Informative advertising.

_Silence_

**Reno SB#5**

Right…so…Why am I helping you?

**Tifa SB#5**

So once in your immoral life you can display some ethical behavior, -_matter of_

_factly-_ from the economic standpoint!

**Reno SB#5**

That's not what it means!

**Tifa SB#5**

Then what does it mean you smarta…-_stops. Comically long pause-_...aaaaaaaaaleck!

**Reno SB#5**

**-**_places finger in the air- _Acting in accordance with moral and ethical convictions

about right and wrong.

_**Tifa **gives blank stare_

That means, You, Tifa, would need to have ethical behavior in concerns to the producer.

If they offer a product you want and it's out of your price range you can't send them

hate mail, like you fan girls are known to do…or threaten to attack him with mystical powers you don't have.

**Tifa SB#5**

But I do have mystical powers…

**Reno SB#5**

Whatever! It's all the same! It would be normal ethical behavior, not economical, to go with you to ensure you don't go fangirl…on the wrong people. We all know I like that sort of thing.

-_straightens collar-_

**Tifa SB#5**

**-**_blank stare- _ROAD TRIP! -_Sprints to car and tries to open the locked door. Hangs on side of car and ends up falling on back into grass-_

_**Reno **sighs and unlocks car_

_Scene opens focused on a pair of shoes. **Tifa's **voice can be heard in the background_

**Tifa SB#6**

Shoes…shoes…shoes…Oh my god! Shoes! Let's get some shoes…Let's get some sh…

_Cut rapidly to** Reno**_

**Reno SB#6**

Tifa! Wrong video!

**Tifa SB#6**

Oh! Well, let's go! -_Runs off-_

_The camera is focused on an advertisement for the XBOX 360 and PS3_

**Tifa SB#7**

**-**_dreamily- _I found the video game store…I must buy this one -_points to gaming system- _No! This one…-_points to another- _NO! This one!

**Reno SB#7**

Tifa! Stop being brainwashed by the competitive advertising. It's not that exciting!

**Tifa SB#7**

Not true, Reno. It's very exciting.

**Reno SB#7**

Tifa…-_sighs- _Do you have money for a new system?

_**Tifa **reaches torwards bra again_

**Reno SB#7**

**-**_smiles and tilts head, interested- _I meant, have you taken care of your previous responsibilities, but this works too.

**Tifa SB#7**

What responsibilities?

**Reno SB#7**

What is your disposable income? Further more, what is your discretionary income?

**Tifa SB#7**

What?

**Reno SB#7**

Did you pay your taxes and do you have food?

**Tifa SB#7**

Yes!

**Reno SB#7**

Then we're good…I suppose. Now…You don't do anything all day besides sit there and play video games, So I would suggest a more generic brand.

**Tifa SB#7**

Hey! Killing those random monsters get me a load of money! And, do they even have those video games?

**Reno SB#7**

"Those" video games? -_shakes head- _I'm not too sure…But they have those crappy McDonalds toys…close enough…

**Tifa SB#7**

**-**_wrinkles nose- _I am a gamer! I need a better system than a generic one…if they exist…which they don't.

**Reno SB#7**

Whose the smartaleck now?

**Tifa SB#7**

You're still mad at that? Three words…Get over it.

**Reno SB#7**

Fine Princess Money Money Money…-_pause- _Money! Then get yourself an expensive brand name…which cost money… a lot of money.

**Tifa SB#7**

Who cares? I have it…It's not a scarcity. That is so two chapters ago, Reno. Let us focus on the here and now… I have narrowed my choices down to the XBox 360 or the PS3.

**Reno SB#7**

Yeah…I noticed you drooling over the posters. Which do you like more?

**Tifa SB#8**

_-gets serious look on face- _Reno, do you think I have a consumerism attitude when it comes to buying products? Do I really need the most expensive system to be happy? Won't Nintendo serve me well too!

**Reno SB#8**

If you're an emo kid, non-conforming as can be. But seeing as your PS2 _exploded _I think it's ok to want a better one. So, don't worry.

**Tifa SB#8**

**-**_cheery- _Ok! Anyways, what is your opinion on the systems?

**Reno SB#9**

-_looks over the features of each system- _I vote the Xbox 360…It has great features like backwards compatible capabilities, it has internet access, you can play DVDs and CDs, it uses wireless controllers…Plus…it's a lot cheaper.

**Tifa SB#9**

_-bites lip- _Yeah, but it has a limited choice of gaming, it is only backwards compatible on stupid games nobody likes, and it's American made. In addition, the PS3 has the same features. But it's made in Japan!

**Reno SB#9**

The country it came from matters? That is sort of stupid…

**Tifa SB#9**

A German invented the video game, Americans killed the video game, and the Japanese brought it back. If I buy the PS3 I can play Japanese games, because it's region free! Which broadens it's already wide choice of games!

**Reno SB#9**

Xbox has the ability to show photos on the tv screen as long as you have a digital camera. And you can voice chat! And, as I have said…It's cheaper!

**Tifa SB#10**

Why would you use your television to look at pictures? And why wouldn't you just use your phone?

**Reno SB#10**

Because it's better!

**Tifa SB#10**

Sounds bait and switch to me! I don't have a Microsoft computer, so would these features still work for me?

**Reno SB#10**

The magazine doesn't say…

**Tifa SB#10**

Bait and switch! And if you looked at the PS3 page more you'd see it's only more expensive because it has cinema graphics! –_drool-_

**Reno SB#10**

That is so much money for one additional feature! Do you honestly think it's the rational choice?

**Tifa SB#11**

_-scans walls of video games- -gets panicked look- _The horror!

**Reno SB#11**

What?

**Tifa SB#11**

Xbox offers NO Final Fantasy games! How can I look at my Vincent? My choice is made!

**Reno SB#11**

Because of Vincent? A fake person? _–both characters look at camera and smirk-_

**Tifa SB#11**

Yep! So, let's get it and pay! _–reaches into her bra to pull out her money-_

**Reno SB#11**

_-stupid smile- _Whatever you say…


End file.
